Knight Leggings
} |name-page = Knight Leggings |name-display = Knight Leggings |name-image = Knight Leggings.png |upgrade-type = Standard |upgrade-can = True |upgrade-max = 10 |upgrade-cost = 200 |weight-class = Medium |type = Legs Armor |image = |poise = 12.0 |weight = 6.4 |durability = 400 }} The Knight Leggings are legs armor in Dark Souls. They are part of the Knight Set. Availability *Starting equipment for the Knight class *On a corpse in front of the Hydra in Darkroot Basin, with the rest of the Knight Set. Characteristics *The Knight Leggings offers the highest physical defense and Poise of every starting legs armor in the game. *Knight Leggings have the same carry weight as Balder Leggings with similar stats. When deciding which to equip, ask yourself: "Do I want slightly higher strike, slash, and lightning defenses?" (if so, select the Balder Leggings), or "Do I prefer slightly higher thrust and bleed defenses with added poise?" (if this is your decision, Knight Leggings might be better). Examples: *You may wish to equip the Balder Set against the lightning drakes in Valley of the Drakes to get large amounts of souls (and Dragon Scales) as a low-level player. *You may wish to equip the Knight Set against enemies with spears, enemies that focus on bleed damage (such as the Capra Demon and other enemies in the lower Undead Burg) and/or Boss battles (the added poise prevents you from being interrupted when you try to attack with weapons or magic, or when you stop to use items such as your Estus Flask). Notes *Grants 100 souls when fed to Kingseeker Frampt Upgrades Requires 200 souls per upgrade. } | G = } | name-page = Knight Leggings | Name = Knight Leggings | Type = Standard | 22.0 | 20.9 | 25.5 | 21.6 | 10.0 | 11.0 | 8.0 | 14.0 | 9.0 | - | 24.2 | 23.0 | 28.1 | 23.7 | 11.0 | 12.1 | 8.8 | 14.0 | 9.0 | - | 26.4 | 25.1 | 30.6 | 25.9 | 12.0 | 13.2 | 9.6 | 14.0 | 9.0 | - | 28.6 | 27.2 | 33.2 | 28.0 | 13.0 | 14.3 | 10.4 | 14.0 | 9.0 | - | 31.5 | 29.9 | 36.5 | 30.8 | 14.3 | 15.7 | 11.4 | 14.7 | 9.5 | - | 34.3 | 32.6 | 39.8 | 33.6 | 15.6 | 17.2 | 12.5 | 15.4 | 9.9 | - | 37.2 | 35.3 | 43.1 | 36.4 | 16.9 | 18.6 | 13.5 | 16.1 | 10.3 | - | 40.7 | 38.7 | 47.2 | 39.9 | 18.5 | 20.4 | 14.8 | 16.8 | 10.8 | - | 44.2 | 42.0 | 51.3 | 43.3 | 20.1 | 22.1 | 16.1 | 17.5 | 11.2 | - | 47.7 | 45.4 | 55.4 | 46.8 | 21.7 | 23.9 | 17.4 | 18.2 | 11.7 | - | 53.2 | 50.6 | 61.8 | 52.2 | 24.2 | 26.6 | 19.4 | 19.6 | 12.6 | - }} pl:Rycerskie Nogawice Category:Dark Souls: Legs Armor